


Conspiracies and cuddles

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because you can't be a fanfic writer without writing a high school au, Fluff, M/M, The summary may not hint that but it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: A Bill who doesn't understand how feelings work decides that the best way to deal with his feelings is to torment the person he has a crush on.





	

Dipper was laying with his head on the kitchen table, asleep. It was Monday morning, and the first day of school, but he forgot about it, and stayed up late last night, reading a mystery book he just found at the libraby. 

Dipper was in his senior year now and after an agreement with his parents he was allowed to go and attend his last high school year in Gravity Falls. Of course Mabel begged to come as soon as she heard. Their parents weren't very pleased, but considering they didn't know about the dark side of Gravity Falls and that the twins also spend there half of their last school year, due to the fact that their parents had to travel for work, they didn't have anything to complain about and allowed their kids to go there, as long as their grunkles were ok with it. Even if they weren't a lot around Gravity Falls during the time the twins were usually at school, which meant autumn, winter and spring, they agreed and the twins' parents took it for good as they didn't know about the older pair of twins' adventures. Dipper and Mabel never dared to tell them, about anything. They loved coming to Gravity Falls and they didn't want to be forbidden to go there, so they stayed silent.

Actually Dipper wanted to tell them, he wanted to tell everyone, but it was actually Mabel who brought him with his feet on the ground and reminded him that 1. no one would believe them and 2. their parents would forbid them to ever come back in Gravity Falls. So he stayed silent.

Mabel stormed into the kitchen and when she saw her brother asleep, she giggled and shook him. Dipper jumped awake and groaned. He looked down at his wrist and jumped up the chair when he saw what time it was. "C'mon Mabel, let's go! Or we are gonna he late!"He said and both of them ran out of the shack with their backpacks on their shoulders. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled and Mabel turned her head just when Dipper threw a key at her. She caught it and ran at a small black car. She unlocked the car, threw her backpack in the back and turned on the car. Dipper catched up and threw his backpack next to Mabel's and sat in the shotgun. Mabel started driving fast and soon enough they arrived. They left the car, taking their backpack and went to pick up their timetables. Dipper looked over his and smiled. No trigonometry. He had enough of that triangle every night, in his nightmares.

He headed to his locker and unlocked it from the first try, for his surprise. He took his history book and headed to his class. But little he knew a surprise would wait for him there. He opened the door of the class and looked around. The class was empty except for around 4 other persons. Dipper sat in the back of the class and looked through his backpack for the book he began last night. As he was looking through his backpack, somebody came in and sat right next to Dipper. Dipper finally found the book and put it on the desk, his eyes darting on the new person. "Hello, Pinetree!" A very familiar nasal voice said and Dipper froze at the name he got called. He swallowed nervously and the person just smirked.

"What happened? Don't you recognize me? I'm wounded, Pinetree." He said in a fake hurt tone and with his hand on his heart. "B-Bill?" Dipper strutted as the bell rang and the teacher entered the class.

"Silence! I know you just came back from the summer holiday and you have many things to share, but be quiet." The teacher said in the most monotone tone Dipper ever heard in his entire life. With one sentence he had all the class bored.'This is gonna be a long semester.' Dipper thought ignoring the demon next to him. "I know right?! I have never met a more boring being than this guy." Bill whispered and Dipper remembered he was there. The teacher started his lecture and Dipper shot a look at him before turning to the demon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and the demon shrugged his shoulders. "I found out I have a human form and I was curious what it was like, and considering it looks like I'm around your age I thought what else could I do than torment you?" He said and put his feet on the desk, laying back on his chair, with his arms under his head. Dipper was furious, scared but mostly confused. He was left speechless by Bill's statement.

"Why me?"He finally answered after what seemed forever under the demon's intense gaze. There was something about the way Bill was looking at him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "It was either you or Sixer. And I already tormented Sixer." He said with a side grin as he closed his eyes and relaxed. That was gonna be a long, long class... for Dipper. And he was annoyed by the demon's answer. He wanted a real answer.

"Why tho? Why would you torment anyone?" He asked genuinely confused and Bill flahsed him a smirk. "Because is fun. And believe me, kid, that's the best answer you'll get." He said and they stayed quiet for the rest of the class. Dipper tried to ignore Bill and he went back at the book he was reading, deciding that it was useless to pay attention to class. That was a first for him. Bill shifted from his position so now he was looking over Dipper's shoulder, but he didn't say a thing. And after some time the bell finally rang.

"And for the next week you have a project to do about today's lesson. The list with the pairs is on the desk." The teacher said and exited the class. Dipper shoved his books in his backpack and stood up. He walked away and went to look who was his assigned partner and he gritted his teeth angrily when he saw the name 'Bill Cipher' next to his own. "Hm...I wonder whose wonderful idea this was?" He heard the dream demon say behind him and he could feel Bill grinning evilly. "You did this?! How did you do this?" Dipper almost yelled as he turned to face Bill and some of his classmates turned their heads and gave him a strange look.

"Now, calm down Pinetree, we wouldn't want anyone to think you're crazy, woud we?" Bill said and grinned wider as he wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulders and pulled Dipper closer to him. Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill. That's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to drive Dipper crazy, but Dipper wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "We'll meet after school at the shack, to work on the project. And you must come!" He said and Bill cooed as he walked away: "Why would I lose an occasion to make your life miserable? See ya later, Pinetree!"

Dipper sighed and left the class, heading for the next one. Luckily for him at the next two classes Bill wasn't there. Then it was lunch break. He headed for the cafeteria but didn't ate anything, since he knew Mabel had to arrive any second with food for both of them. And he was right. Mabel stormed inside and sat next to Dipper. But there was something wrong with her.

"Dipper! Dipper!" She said while panting and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?" Mabel took a deep breath before starting talking with the speed of light: "There is this new guy and I wanted to say hi, maybe show him around and when I said hi to him he called me Shooting Star! Dipper!" She said as grabbed her brother's shoulders and shook him. "Who calls me that?! I'm not even wearing my shooting star sweater!" She said alarmed but Dipper stayed calm.

"What did he look like?" He asked calmly and Mabel let go of Dipper's shoulders and put her hand under her chin, thinking. "He was tall and slender. And he had blonde hair. And an eyepatch!" She said and Dipper groaned. "Bill..." He said and Mabel gasped. "But wasn't he dead?!" She asked loudly and Dipper covered her mouth with his hands.

"Do I look dead?" A voice asked next to Dipper's ear and Mabel's eyes widened. Dipper could feel Bill's smirk and he gritted his teeth. "Leave us alone, Cipher!" He said a bit too loud and all eyes were on him. Bill left with his head down and several person rushed over to him and the rest just glared at the twins. "The fucker! He just wants to piss me off." Dipper growled under his breath as he clenched his fists and had to resist the urge to hit the table. Mabel placed her hand on his forearm and he looked at her.

"Dip-dop, it's going to be ok. That's exactly what he wants, you just said so yourself. Don't give him the satisfaction, ok?" She said with a worried look and then her frown turned into a big grin and her cheerful attitude came back. "But I still ship you two! You'd make an adorable couple!" She said and opened her backpack putting out a box with food, a notebook and a pencil. She opened the notebook and started drawing. He opened the box and took his food out, starting to eat and trying to focus solely on eating and trying to ignore the way everyone was looking at him. The break passed slowly but Dipper was happy when it did and headed to the science class fastly without saying anything to anyone.

The other classes were ok, if he ignored the glares that still followed him everywhere. And then it was finally over. He went outside where he met with Mabel and...Bill. "Hey Pinetree!" He said examining a piece of paper. "Hey bro-bro!" Mabel waved cheerfully and Dipper took a deep breath before approaching the two.

"Shooting Star, I must say that you are real talent. And even tho I don't feel that way for Pinetree, this is still amazing!" Bill said as they three walked over to Dipper's car. Dipper blushed intensely at the demon's words and snatched the paper from his hands as he walked faster in front of the two. Bill chuckled and leaned in to whisper in Mabel's ear: "But if Pintree does feel that way for me...maybe I'll make an effort! Maybe!" Dipper growled a swear under his breath, both at Bill's statement and at the drawing. 

"Mabel, what the fuck is this?!" He asked as he reached the car. He turned around to face his sister and the demon and pointed to the drawing. "I told you I think you and Bill would make an adorable couple!" She said with a shurg while Bill grinned evilly. Dipper sighed and unlocked the car. The three entered the car, Dipper in the driver's seat and Mabel and Bill in the back. The whole ride home Mabel and Bill talked in the back and Dipper had to stop himself from telling them to shut up. Besides being tormented by an evil dream demon that ruined him when he was 12, now his sister was best friends with him and she thought he and Bill would make a cute couple and is making disturbing drawings of them. They finally arrived and Dipper was actually glad for it. He turned off the car and Mabel and Bill ran inside the shack, without even acknowledging Dipper's existence. Dipper groaned at their childish behaviour and locked the car, walking inside the shack and then in his room. Since they were 16 they had separate rooms. Their grunkles made some changed at the shack so now it had two rooms where both of the twins could stay.

When Dipper entered his room he threw his backpack on the bed and he heard a groan. He looked over and saw Bill rubbing his arm. "I get it, you hate me!" He groaned and Dipper looked at him perplexed and then he started laughing. Bill rolled his eyes and pushed Dipper's backpack on the floor. "We better get started." Bill said annoyed, and that brought Dipper so much joy. "You know, your sister is a delightful company but she is a bit too energetic for my taste. I guess that's why I prefer you." Bill added, trying to change the subject as Dipper sat on his desk chair. The brunette got the hint and stopped laughing as he took out his notebook.

"So that's why I torment you and not your sister. This and I don't think there is a way torment her." Bill added and Dipper agreed with the demon's last statement. As far as Dipper knew there wasn't really anything that could seriously crush Mabel. But he decided not to spend any more time talking. "Shall we begin?" He asked, just wanting to get started with the task at hand, because the sooner he finished it, the better. Bill didn't protest and two started writing the essay they were assigned. After a while tho, Bill just stopped caring about the assignment and he started talking about conspiracies but as interesting it was, it was bothering Dipper because he wanted to get the assignment done. 

After an hour and a half Dipper finished the essay, by himself and walked over to Bill, who was still talking, sat next to him and crushed his lips against the demon's. He had no clue why he did that, but it just felt like the only thing to do in that moment, it just made sense. The demon looked puzzled and surprised by the brunette's action and blushed but shortly after he collected hinself back and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, pulling Dipper closer to him. Dipper didn't say a thing but instead he deepened the kiss for a brief second before pulling away. The kiss just felt the right thing to do, or that's how it seemed. Dipper was certain that it was just Bill messing with his mind.

"I could feel your hatred towards me, Pinetree! So passionate!" Bill cooed while panting. Dipper was also panting and he shot a glare at the demon. He leaned in and pecked at the demon's lips as a smirk formed on Bill's face. "So much hatred!" He said as he pulled Dipper close to him and leaned in, leaving small kisses up the brunette's neck. Dipper moaned lightly and the demon smirked. He pulled away and looked at brunette. Dipper's cheeks were flushed and he was panting, a smile on his face and his eyes closed. He was about to say a mean remark about how Dipper was a hypocrite but he stopped and smiled at the image in front of him, which he found so endearing. He pulled Dipper close to him and wrapped his arms around him. Dipper laid his head on Bill's chest and smiled even wider, not caring about a single thing in that moment. Not even about the fact that he just started cuddling with Bill out of all people. Actually, that was the least important thing in that moment.

"Ok, I admit. I lied to Shooting Star. I really fancy you." Bill said softly and Dipper chuckled. "Ok, I may not hate you." Dipper said and Bill lightly punched his arm. "Hey! I just confessed my undying love for you! I expect you to do the same!" He said jokingly and they both giggled. "Fine, fine, I admit. I like you, especially when you're not an asshole." Dipper said and looked up at Bill, who was looking back at him, their eyes locked. "This should do it." Bill said and leaned in pressing his lips against Dipper's.

"How's that essay going, anyway? Would you like some help with it?" He asked, breaking the kiss. "I already finished it. And as much as I'd love to make it historically correct, our teacher wouldn't like it. We must write about the edited to no end history our government teaches us about, even tho the guy's so old I'm pretty convinced that he witnessed all the stuff he's teaching us about." Dipper said and Bill smirked. "Yeah, he does seem oddly familiar." Bill said with a contemplating look on his face. "And don't tell me. Sixer told ya everything you learn in school is bullshit?" He added and Dipper nodded.

"Yeah. I'd actually love to hear all the lies that were told us during history class. Maybe we could even write them down. I'll bring a notebook." He said and was about to get up but Bill stopped him. "Later." He said and Dipper looked at him, puzzled. He smirked when he realized what the demon wanted and he chuckled. "Why? Do you want to cuddle?" He cooed and Bill blushed lightly. "No." He said faslty and Dipper laughed.

"Are you getting soft, Cipher?" Dipper teased and Bill pinned him down on the bed and hoovered over him. "Don't you ever dare to say that again!" He said, his tone sharp and the coldness of his words sent a chill down Dipper's back. "Chill, I'm just messing with you. Giving you a taste from your own medicine, but I take it you don't like it." Dipper said with a smirk, unfazed by Bill's threatening tone. The demon looked at him wide eyed for a brief second before sitting up next to Dipper. "Sorry for having a go at you like that. This body is doing weird shit to me." Bill said and Dipper grinned. "Really? I didn't notice." He said and Bill scoffed. "And you're saying I'm an asshole." The demon remarked and Dipper smiled, a genuine smile. And Bill cursed his all seeing-eye for forcing him to look at the brunette because his heart leaped when he saw Dipper smiling. "You are, but you are also weirdly enjoyable. Especially when you're talking about something you clealry love." Dipper said and something inside of Bill twisted and turned and made him feel on cloud nine. "I-I don't really know how to respond to that." Bill admited and Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and put his head on the demon's chest. 

"How about you don't say anything?" Dipper said as he soaked into Bill's warmth. There was something just so shooting about Bill's presence and he realized that maybe there was a reason Mabel has been shipping him with Bill for all this time. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's torso and pulled Dipper closer to him, to which Dipper didn't complain at all. On the contrary, he was enjoying it. And as he started to slowly relax in Bill's arms, Dipper started feeling how exhausted he actually was. He tried to stay away, but it was getting harder and harder each second. Eventually he gave in and he closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to Bill. 

He fell asleep whitin seconds and he had a dreamless sleep, which he was so glad for. Bill smiled, happy that Dipper was finally getting the rest he clearly needed. It took him too long to do this. He was aware of that, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself and his very poor understanding of the way feelings work and how you should reach to them. But he decided not to give it too much thought, at the end of the day everything turned out fine. Sure, he had to mess a bit with Dipper's mind, to get rid of his inhibitions, but it's not like he manipulated Dipper into liking him, so everything was fine. He kissed the top of Dipper's head and whispered, careful not to wake Dipper up:

"May all you nightmares come true, Pinetree!"


End file.
